Xavier (TSST)/Transcript
'Love Events' 'Black Love Event' Xavier: Hello, how are you? (Pulls out a Corn Dog) It's not much, but this a special food I made. 'Blue Love Event' Xavier: "I heard hide-and-seek is all the rage these days. How about we play a match right now?!" "Hee hee! I knew you would join, player! Then let's get started right away! First we need to round up some other players!" (Screen fades to black, then Xavier will bring 2 other characters) Xavier: "Alright. I'll go over the rules just in case! The three of us will hide somewhere between town and beach. If you can find all of us within 10 minutes, you win. We won't hide in stores or houses, so you only need to search outside! Now let's this game started! Ready... ALL GO!" *The game starts* Villager 1: "Darn. I guess you found me. I never thought you'd look here. The other two are really good at hiding. I don't know if you'll be able to find them! Villager 2: "Oh no! You found me! Well, that's fair, player. Good job. There's one more to find, so keep seeking!" Xavier: "Hey! How did you know where I was?! You got really sharp eyes, player!" (Screen fades to black as the game ends) (Back at the beach...) Xavier: "And the winner is... player! You're a good seeker! You have to tell how you were able to find us so easily. That was so much fun! I'm a little disappointed that we lost, but I'm already planning for next time!" Xavier: "No? Well then, I'll stick with my usual thing for a bit longer, Player." 'Purple Love Event' (The phone rings) "Are you free later, player? Hey, it's a nice day. Do you want to go out with me?" = Positive answer (+3000 SP) "Great! See you on the mountaintop at 16:00." At the date "Glad you could make it, Freyr! I made us some food. Wouldn't want to go look at the stars on an empty stomach, right?" (The player nods. We both stare the sky happily.) "You know, Funville is a great place, but there's a whole world out there. Have you ever traveled?" "Good idea! See, when you're older, it can be tough. You get used to a certain level of comfort. And when kids are partying all night long in your hostel... it just makes you want to scream! I NEED TO GET SOME SLEEP!" (Screen fades to black) "I mean... that could happen in theory. I'm sure you'll be fine. By the way, it was a wonderful date. See you again." (Wave hands) Result: +3000 SP "Oh, player, you're missing out! There are so many sights to see, people to meet, and foods to try! Trust me, you haven't lived until you've tried frozen custard-infused cake!" (Screen fades to black) "What a great day..." (Waves hands) = Negative answer Okay, then never mind. Result: -3000 SP, +1 SnP 'Yellow Love Event' Player: (Gives the ring to Xavier.) Xavier: (Put hands on her cheeks with a shocked face) " (Screen fades to black) (At the top of mountain) Xavier: "Allow me to get straight to the point. Player, I want you to be my boyfriend. I know I'm being selfish in wanting you to be mine, but... will you please indulge me?" Xavier: (Accepts the Ring) "Thank you, player. This was indeed partially a selfish request to calm my hot-blooded personality... but more than that, I wish for us to be a perfect couple. I love you, player." Result: +5000 SP "Alright. This was very sudden of me, I agree. Please take your time and think it over." Result: -4000 SP, +1 SnP Category:Story of World (game) Transcript